Proposal
by Gamer-Geekess
Summary: Kid has tried proposing numerous times, but every single effort has been a failure for the poor shinigami. Can he succeed this time or will he chicken out? Two-shot. KiMa, and some TsuStar/SouLiz on the side.


**First story on my new account! I couldn't really come up with anything but it would be pretty stupid to have absolutely no stories on this account when I already said I would release one. So, here you go~!**

**Ages:**

**Kid-21**  
**Maka-20**  
**Patty-19**  
**Liz-22**  
**Soul-22**  
**Tsubaki-23**  
**Black*Star-22**

**Everyone else isn't important :v**

* * *

"Come on, Kid!"

"Liz! I already told you! I'm not ready!"

"If you keep waiting, she'll break up with you and hook up with someone else! Do you want that to happen?!"

"She would never do that!"

"I know, but still! You have to do it eventually!"

"Fine, I'll do it today! Just stop pushing me! People are staring!"

Liz stopped pushing him and let him fall ass-first on the sidewalk. Kid and Maka had been together for about 5 years. He first planned on proposing two years ago, at the graduation dance. Maka was at a legal age for marriage then, so he planned on giving her the ring towards the end of the dance. Sadly, he lost the ring, and didn't bother to go looking for it since somebody had probably already found and taken it.

He tried proposing 2 months later, but he got nervous and chickened out.

He tried proposing 6 months after that, but a car drove by a mud puddle and soaked him. He'd be damned if her proposed to her with a filthy, asymmetrical suit on.

He tried proposing 4 months after _that_, which was on their 4th-year anniversary. They were standing near the ocean. As he was about to pull out the box, Black*Star came in and 'accidentally' knocked the box out of his hand. Kid swore that the box was sent all the way to the other side of the ocean. Then, the assassin took Kid to his house and made the poor reaper complete his chores for him, ruining not only the proposal, but the entire anniversary.

Kid hasn't tried since then, in fear of failing for the fifth time. But he knew he had to do it eventually. Liz said that he should have been married by now, and had to propose soon.

It's not like he had a choice, anyway.

* * *

Tsubaki had come over to Maka's apartment. Tsubaki had gotten married to the assassin 8 months ago. She was 8 months pregnant too. Every minute the weapon told Maka one of her marriage stories, the meister grew irritated.

Maka was jealous. She waited _years_ for Kid to propose, but he never did. She considered proposing herself, but she ruled out the idea (Although Liz told her it was cute). Maka tried to drop hints, but she didn't think he picked up on them (he actually did).

"Maka?"

The meister's thoughts were cut short. "Hmm?"

"What should I name the baby girl? Tsukasa or Tsukemi?" said Tsubaki.

"They both sound the same, so I don't think it matters." Maka became jealous.

"Come on Maka, just pick a name!"

"I don't think you should just name her after you-"

"But it's not my name!"

"The names are similar to yours."

"They aren't! They are very pretty, unique names that I came up with myself."

"You're becoming as narcissistic as Liz." said Maka, jokingly.

"SHUT UP!" The chain scythe stood up with fumes coming out of her ears. Tsubaki's 'last month mood swings' were getting the best of her. She began to wonder how the arrogant assassin put up with this for almost a year.

* * *

Kid decided that he would become an engaged man tonight.

Lord Death was having a conversation with Kid in the Death room. A very bored Death-Scythe was straightening his tie.

The death god looked at his son curiously. "You want me to reserve a spot for you in Death Delights?"

"Yes, father."

"What for?"

Death Delights was the best restaurant in Death City, with amazing food and venue. The service was great, and it wasn't as overpriced as its competitors. It didn't have rats in the kitchen either! The only downside was that it was near impossible to make a reservation due to their long, long, long list. But Lord Death could probably work something out, since he basically runs the city.

"...I was planning on proposing to Maka tonight." Lord Death let out a squee. Two seconds later, Kid was engulfed in a (very tight) hug.

"Oh Kiddo! I'm so happy that you have finally decided to try again! Your going to look so cute on your wedding day! Promise to make me a grandpa, Mm'kay?**(*1)**"

Spirit stopped messing with his tie and objected. "I AM COMPLETELY AGAINST THIS! MAKA ISN'T ALLOWED TO GET MARRIED UNTIL SHE TURNS FORTY!-"

"REAPER CHOP."

* * *

Liz and Soul snuck into the restaurant and put on waitress clothes, along with some pretty, _pink_ wigs.

"Not cool, Liz. why did you have to drag me along?"

"Because this is an important operation! If Kid fails the proposal this time, he would have to break up with Maka! And then he'll become depressed and buy a cheese farm in Wisconsin-"

"Are you mentally stable?"

"Shut up, cross-dresser."

"You're the one who put it on me, pervert. I could actually sue you for sexual harassment right now."

"I'll shoot you."

* * *

**_1*-I think Lord Death would actually act like a teenage girl in this situation._**

**Since this is a two-shot, the next chapter should be up by...Tuesday? I don't know for sure. This story is supposed to be _really_ short, so don't complain about the length.**

**All reviews are welcome, even pure flames. Haters gonna hate.**


End file.
